


Lessons

by Sega64



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Castiel learns something new about his vessel, M/M, Tickle Fights, Tickling, Ticklish Castiel, Ticklish Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-02
Updated: 2015-08-02
Packaged: 2018-04-12 14:55:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4483640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sega64/pseuds/Sega64
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“D- Dean! Stop!” Castiel stuttered through his words as he tried and failed to push Dean away. His hands slapped at Dean’s and his body curled into itself, trying to defend his apparently highly sensitive areas. </p>
<p>Dean was quick, though, and he poked and wriggled his fingers at Castiel’s sides and by his armpits. Castiel attempted to retreat, but his laughter had him unsteady. They wound up tumbling over onto a couch and then immediately to the floor, Dean over Castiel. Within a few seconds, Castiel was a mess. His eyes were teary and he was laughing so hard he was barely making a sound anymore. Dean was having too much fun with this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lessons

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks again to the awesome Corbella0417 for being my beta :)
> 
> This is a short quick little thing that decided to take over my mind while I'm supposed to be focusing on gishwhes. I hope you enjoy it! Wish me and my team luck for gishwhes, and good luck to anyone who is also participating and took time out to read this! Have fun!

It was not supposed to be anything- just a simple lesson in defense. Dean knew Castiel was a trained soldier of heaven, but he had learned to rely on the power of his grace. With his grace now gone and the borrowed grace dwindling to nothing, Dean wanted to make sure his friend had a better chance of survival.

Everything was going fine. It was a straightforward lesson and Castiel was a quick learner. But when Dean nudged Castiel’s side at one point and the angel flinched and backed away with a strange sound, Dean was left slightly bewildered.

“What the hell was that?” Dean asked.

“I- Uh, I’m not sure,” Castiel responded with an equal amount of confusion. He slowly straightened up from his defensive hunched over position and looked up at Dean. “That jab to my side caused a strange sensation to-”

Castiel’s words were cut off as Dean swiftly jabbed him once again, a curious smile spreading across his face. Dean’s smile only grew at the similar reaction as before from Castiel. The man had giggled.

“Oh my God, you’re ticklish,” Dean beamed excitedly.

“I’m wha-”

Dean launched forward, poking Castiel’s sides. Castiel squirmed to get away, laughter escaping him despite his attempts to keep his composure.

“D- Dean! Stop!” Castiel stuttered through his words as he tried and failed to push Dean away. His hands slapped at Dean’s and his body curled into itself, trying to defend his apparently highly sensitive areas.

Dean was quick, though, and he poked and wriggled his fingers at Castiel’s sides and by his armpits. Castiel attempted to retreat, but his laughter had him unsteady. They wound up tumbling over onto a couch and then immediately to the floor, Dean over Castiel. Within a few seconds, Castiel was a mess. His eyes were teary and he was laughing so hard he was barely making a sound anymore. Dean was having too much fun with this.

Castiel’s current state had Dean laughing himself and so distracted that he was slow to catch the hand that had launched out at his side in retaliation. The high pitched sound of surprise that came from him was embarrassing as he flinched away, but he had no time to dwell on it as another hand attacked him from the other side. “Apparently, so are you.”

Castiel was a quick learner in defense and offense.

“No, no, no. Wait, Cas-”

But Castiel was not having it. Both men began to wrestle, defending themselves from tickling fingers and striking out at one another. The rolled along the ground, one being pinned under the other for only a moment before they flipped over again. The sound of their laughter filled the room.

“Ok- o-ok ok! Stop! Stop,” Dean could barely breathe. Castiel had him pinned face down and all his struggling to wiggle out from under him was useless- the tickling having siphoned all his strength. “You’re- You’re gonna make me piss myself.”

Castiel’s fingers eased up, but he remained sitting on the backs of Dean’s legs. Dean’s body still trembled with laughter, and he just laid there trying to catch his breath and gather himself. He turned to look over his shoulder, Castiel was staring back at him with a big smile still on his face. It was a good look on him.

“Truce?” Dean offered.

Castiel rolled off Dean’s legs and extended a hand out to him. “Sure,” he said as he pulled Dean up to his feet. He let himself fall back onto the couch, laughter still bubbling inside him.

Dean sat beside him, letting his head fall back against the cushion. “Oh man, I have not laughed like that in who knows how long.” He wiped at his slightly sweat dampened face. “Hell, I haven’t had a tickle wrestling match since I was a kid. God, I can’t even believe I just had one with an angel,” he laughed at himself and looked over at Castiel who was laughing too.

“You know, I never understood my father’s reasoning for giving humans that reflex. It seems rather pointless, though admittedly, highly entertaining.”

“I think that’s all it is for. Someone makes you laugh, you make them laugh… laugh until they piss themselves and cry,” Dean chuckled. “Either way, it’s a good laugh.”

Castiel hummed. “Possibly a good torture technique,” he mused.

“Ha! Can you imagine us tickling our enemies for information? ‘Tell me where your nest is, or I’ll tickle you to death!’” They laughed at the idea. “Tickle ‘em to death,” he sighed. “Are monsters even ticklish?”

“I’m not sure.”

“Hm. We should test that out.”

Castiel gave a small laugh and Dean saw him look contemplative just then.

“What’s up?”

Castiel shook his head. “It’s just, I’ve been in this vessel for years now and am only now realizing that it’s ticklish. Makes me wonder what else I have overlooked.”

Dean did not like seeing Castiel get upset over such things. “Look man, you’re getting there. It’s not like you’ve always had these senses available to you. You’re an angel for Christ sake. So far we’ve found out that your vessel loves burgers- red meat in particular- has a taste for peanut butter jelly sandwiches, and is sensitive- here!” He jabbed a finger at Castiel’s side again, causing him to yelp and jerk away.

Castiel stared warningly at him. “ _Dean_.”

“What?” Dean asked innocently. “Just pointing out the facts. You’re ticklish there and there!” He struck Castiel’s other side. Castiel stifled a giggle and launched himself on Dean, falling on top of him on the couch, their fists clasped together to keep each other at bay. “You know, there are other places you might be ticklish. What say you we found out, eh?” Dean flashed Castiel a challenging smile which he returned.

Their struggle began again, Castiel shoving his fingers at Dean’s sides and Dean squirming to get out from under him. He was really starting to sweat now from their game and from being pressed into the cushions.

Dean pushed his fingers into Castiel’s ribs and the angel fell forward on him, grasping at his hands to try and still them. Castiel’s hot breath was at Dean’s ear as he continued to laugh, trying his best to regain control. Dean did not know what came over him at that instant, but his laughter ceased despite Castiel still struggling against him. Without thought, Dean was turning his head and pressing a kiss to Castiel’s jaw, just below his ear.

Castiel jolted for a second and turned to look down at Dean, laughter subsiding and the smile slowly slipping from his face.

“Some people are ticklish around their necks,” Dean huffed a nervous laugh, face flushing.

Castiel looked at him for a second, regarding him carefully. To Dean’s relief, the corners of Castiel’s lips began to curve into a smile once more. “Oh, are they?” He asked as he gave Dean’s ribs a squeeze. Dean squealed and the fight was on again.

“Yeah,” Dean said, trying to throw Castiel off of him. “And I think you’re one of ‘em.” He gathered his strength and shoved up, pushing Castiel to be the one on his back now. He poked a finger to Castiel’s neck which had him instinctively bringing up his shoulder to his neck in defense, the man giggling again. “I knew it!” Dean said victoriously.

“What about you?” Castiel’s hand shot out to jab at Dean’s neck, but Dean had no reaction other than to swipe his hand away. “Nope. That spots reserved for other… sensations.” Dean could have sworn he saw Castiel pout for a second and he laughed loudly. He tried to get at Castiel’s neck again, but the man had his fingers at his sides again and Dean collapsed with his strength sapped. He laughed hard as Castiel tickled him relentlessly.

Dean finally got ahold of Castiel’s hands and pulled them away from his body, pinning them up over Castiel’s head. His breathing was heavy with effort and laughter, doing what he could to continue holding Castiel down.

“You can’t keep this up. Can’t keep holding me down, and you can’t attack me this way either,” Castiel laughed, out of breath himself.

“Oh. I wouldn’t be so sure.” Dean bent forward and nudged at Castiel’s neck with his face. To his delight, Castiel was actually squirming and giggling, trying to get away. He flicked his head to one side against his shoulder to block Dean’s attacks, and then to the other shoulder when Dean switch sides.

Neither were certain when Castiel’s panted breathing from laughter morphed into panting breaths of pleasure. Dean’s playful nudging had become tender kisses along Castiel’s neck, the angel no longer blocking himself from Dean, but opening himself up to grant him more access.

Dean’s grasp on Castiel’s wrists loosened and the angel’s hands had come up to hold onto Dean, fingers carding through his hair. Dean grinded down on Castiel, feeling the angel’s arousal against his own. Castiel moaned, fingers tightening on Dean’s shoulder.

“That feel good, Cas?”

“Yes,” was Castiel’s breathy whisper against the skin of Dean’s neck.

Dean ground against him again, and this time Castiel bit down on Dean’s neck. The hunter moaned loudly, dry humping Castiel into the couch as he felt Castiel suck at his flesh. He wondered if Castiel was purposely trying to mark him, but he did not care either way. He felt Castiel lick at the spot and he pulled back to look down at him. Those sapphire eyes held his stare, as captivating as they always were. Dean always felt as though Castiel was looking at his soul when he stared at him like this. Now he was almost certain, he was.

He came down, brushed his lips against Castiel’s, their breath mingling. Castiel was the one to reach up and claim Dean’s lips in a kiss, eyes falling shut. It was simple, sweet caressing. Castiel wanted more.

He took Dean’s bottom lip in his teeth, biting and sucking on it gently, and to his satisfaction, that did the trick just fine. Dean moaned at the action and kissed him with more fervor. Castiel felt Dean’s tongue lick along his lips, and he opened up eagerly, tasting Dean’s tongue on his.

…Minutes passed. Hours? Maybe. They were not sure. All that was clear was that their clothing had been discarded and they were both now laying upon a sweat dampened couch, wrapped around each other.

After a few moments of laying in their blissed out afterglow, Dean brushed some of Castiel’s hair back from his forehead and looked into his eyes again, a question on his mind.

“What is it, Dean?”

Dean shrugged. “Well,” he sighed, “we found out you’re ticklish…” Castiel gave a slight nod. “We knew you had a thing for chicks,” and they both knew he was referring to April and his manager at the mini mart. Another small nod from Castiel. “And… you have a thing for guys?”

Castiel stared at Dean intently for a moment and then leaned in for a kiss. He spoke with his lips brushing against Dean’s, “For you, Dean.”


End file.
